<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner by MissAndie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941145">Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAndie/pseuds/MissAndie'>MissAndie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Multi, Mystery, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAndie/pseuds/MissAndie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus Mikaelson walks into a bar with no intention of making friends, much less helping anyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An idea I've been playing around with. Not sure quite sure where it's going yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar is crowded and noisy. It’s almost oppressive, but not quite. It’s the kind of place where people only pay attention to those in their company and even then, it’s minimal effort. The South Carolina town is too small to be of any interest to tourists, but too big for everyone to know everyone.</p><p>It’s perfect; Klaus Mikaelson is not in the mood for any attention at all, much less unwanted attention. </p><p>He makes a beeline for the bar at the back of the room and quickly claims a seat there. He doesn’t even look at the bartender as he orders a straight bourbon. Tipping his head back, he throws the drink down his throat. The bartender is smart enough to pour him another without asking.</p><p>“Just leave the bottle,” Klaus growls after knocking back the second drink. The demand is obeyed silently, and then Klaus is left alone. The third drink is gone just as quickly as the first two, but he nurses the fourth. He gazes into his glass, watching the liquid ripple with every tremor that goes through the wooden surface of the bar as people bump into it or slap their hands on it. </p><p>He’s halfway through his fifth drink when he feels a presence next to him. It’s a woman: she’s wearing strong perfume, but it doesn’t quite mask the smell of cigarette smoke that’s clinging to her. Klaus can hear her pulse, not as steady as it should be, but neither is she. She struggles to lift herself up onto the bar stool next to him, but eventually manages it. </p><p>She doesn’t call for the attention of any of the bar staff. She waits, clearly expecting an acknowledgement from Klaus. He feels her lean towards him slightly, and then her hand appears in front of him holding a glass covered in pink lipstick stains. Her nail polish is purple, there’s an emerald stone set in a gold ring on her middle finger, and Klaus wrinkles his nose as he realises that this is the hand she holds her cigarettes with. </p><p>“Help a girl out, would you?” She says, tapping the glass with one purple fingernail. Her voice is high, with a softer Southern twang than what he’s gotten used to hearing here. Klaus considers rebuffing her, but he’s getting hungry; it’s been days since he last fed on a group of curious ravers. Still debating, he pours the woman a drink and finally turns his head to look at her. </p><p>She brings the glass to her lips and holds his gaze as she drinks. She’s young, with a small, pale face, with brown eyes that are heavily lined with makeup. As on her glass, her lipstick is a vivid shade of pink that somehow works with the combination of dark eye makeup and pale skin. As she tilts her head back to finish the drink, Klaus’ eyes flicker to her neck: there’s a faded hickey, partially hidden by a chunky gold necklace.</p><p>If he listens closely enough, he can hear the blood pumping through her veins. She’s warm, more than a little drunk and clearly available. He wonders if she has any friends in the same frame of mind. </p><p>“I’m Jackie.” Her smile is slow, clearly intended to be more seductive than it is. Klaus smirks.</p><p>“Klaus,” he says, refilling both their glasses. He raises his to her and takes a swig.</p><p>“Well, Klaus,” Jackie drawls. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’re sat over here all on your own.”</p><p>“Sometimes a drink is all the company a man needs, love.” A living, breathing drink. He notes the way her chest rises when she inhales.</p><p>“I hate to see a lovely gentleman such as yourself sat all alone.” She leans closer again. “Why don’t you join me for the evening?” This earns her another smirk; Klaus hears her heartbeat begin to race.</p><p>“Now there’s an offer I can’t refuse.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” she beams at him, before eagerly trying to elegantly climb down from the bar stool. She teeters dangerously in stiletto heels and places a hand on him arm to steady herself. “I’m just going to powder my nose. Back in a mo.” She stumbles off in the direction of a giggling group of women, tugging her dress down from where it’s ridden up her thighs. He listens as she brags that she’s taking him home, but his attention is quickly caught by another conversation.</p><p>“… going to find me, Mickey.” A woman’s voice, soft but laced with panic. Klaus turns his head slightly to listen. </p><p>“They’re not going to find you here, Drew.” A man’s voice, firm but with an almost imperceptible shake. “You know you’re safe here.”</p><p>“They’re getting closer. Too many people know I’m here, and they have eyes everywhere. I can’t stay here any longer.” A London accent; she’s far from home.</p><p>“Nobody here will give you up,” the man insists. “We’ll protect you.”</p><p>“I can’t ask anyone here to do that,” she protests. “They owe me nothing.”</p><p>“I owe you plenty and they owe me.”</p><p>“You owe me nothing either, Mickey. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go.”</p><p>“You saved my life, Drew, and Paul’s. I owe you more than my damn hospitality!” </p><p>Jackie has slipped from Klaus’ mind as he turns his body around to examine his surroundings. He casually leans back against the bar, sipping his drink, as his gaze sweeps the room. Within seconds, he finds the source of the voices. </p><p>In the back corner of the room, tucked in next to the battered old piano, are the man and woman whose discussion has caught Klaus’ attention. The man is young, mid-twenties, with curly brown hair and a tattoo of a dove on the side of his neck. He’s wearing a dress shirt without a tie, tucked into faded blue jeans. He rubs his face with one hand and runs the other through his hair in an obviously aggravated gesture. </p><p>Klaus shifts his attention to the woman. She’s small, having to look up to see her companions face. Her hair is a deep auburn, held up in a dishevelled bun on top of her head. She looks even smaller in an oversized jacket; the sleeves are pushed up, revealing a tattoo of a full moon on her wrist. Klaus can see that her cheeks are tear-stained.</p><p>“I have to leave, Mickey. It’s for the best.” There’s a crack in her voice. Mickey puts his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Let me help you,” he begs. She shakes her head, covering her face with her hands. </p><p>“You’ve done more than enough,” she whispers. Klaus strains his ears to hear her over the chatter. “You don’t understand what will happen if they find me here. The longer I stay, the more dangerous it is for everyone else.”</p><p>She pulls away from him before he can respond, wiping her face. She weaves expertly through the crowd, heading for the bar. A middle-aged man catches her arm as she passes him.</p><p>“Are you singing tonight, sweetheart?” He slurs. Klaus watches as Drew forces a smile onto her face.</p><p>“Not tonight, Peter,” she says gently, adopting a local accent. “My throat is all sore.”</p><p>“Shame. You got the voice of an angel.” Peter pats her arm, turning his attention back to his friends.</p><p>Drew moves away from him, shoulders slumping. Klaus watches her out of the corner of his eye as she slips past him to get behind the bar. She smells of fresh apples. Klaus smoothly turns back around and reaches for his bottle. </p><p>“You okay, Drew?” The barman asks.  </p><p>“Peachy,” she responds with a wink, reaching into the fridge for a soda. As Klaus sips his drink, he watches as Drew turns to face the room. She looks past him, scanning every inch of the room as she takes a swig from her drink. Her gaze flickers back to the direction of the door every few seconds. It’s typical prey behaviour. </p><p>He watches as she stows the bottle behind the bar, keeping an eye on the door. He notices the exact moment she sees something; her heart rate accelerates, the colour drains from her face and her eyes go wide, horror flashing across her face. She ducks behind the bar, out of sight; Klaus can hear her scrambling into a hiding spot. His curiosity is well and truly piqued, mixed with a rare bout of concern. He’s not quite sure where that’s come from. </p><p>With the supernatural speed gifted to vampires, he’s behind the bar in a flash. There’s a space under the bar just big enough for a small person to fit into; Drew is curled up in it, her hand clamped across her mouth. She looks up at him in fear. Her eyes are grey, flecked with blue and green, and they tell him just how terrified she is. He presses a finger to his lips. </p><p>There’s a box of empty glasses that’s been left on the floor, and Klaus kicks it in front of Drew, hiding her even more. It’s only been a few seconds, but nobody has noticed anything at all; the barman is busy flirting with a blonde who’s clearly underage, and anyone else close enough is too busy minding their own business. </p><p>Klaus turns his attention to the door. Four men have just walked in, all dressed in black, obviously not worried about fitting in. They stand tall and blocky, and Klaus watches with mild interest as they look around the room. They scowl at anyone who looks in their direction, which in turn earns them a clear path to the bar. </p><p>The group are halfway to the bar, making slow progress as they continue to look around them. Anyone can tell they’re looking for someone, but only Klaus knows who. He continues to watch them out of the corner of his eye while he busies himself with his own drink, casually slipping it next to Drew’s soda.</p><p>“Are you ready to go, sugar?” Jackie’s voice catches his attention as she stumbles towards him. Her face screws up in confusion as she registers his new position.  “You decide to start working the bar all of a sudden?” She giggles nervously as Klaus gives her a hard look, holding herself steady on the bar.</p><p>“There’s been a change of plan,” he responds flatly, his icy blue eyes staring unblinkingly into hers. “Tell your friends that you’ve decided I’m not worth your time, and then don’t think of me again.” </p><p>“You’re not worth my time,” she repeats, her expression glazed. She turns around and walks back to her friends, who instantly bombard her with puzzled questions. Klaus quickly focuses his attention back to the group of men; they’re almost at the bar. Klaus can hear their steady pulses, as well as the muffled rustle of hidden weapons. He can faintly smell the sprigs of vervain they’re all carrying.</p><p>One by one, they reach the bar. Two of them claim the remaining empty barstools while the others stand behind them. Drew attempts to calm her own rapid breathing.</p><p>“What can I get you?” Klaus asks, his voice flat. One of the men sat in front of him scowls.</p><p>“We’re not here to drink,” the other one snarls. “We’re looking for someone.” Klaus sighs, feigning impatience. </p><p>“I only get paid to serve drinks, not to play Where’s Wally,” he says. He lays his hands on the counter, palms flat.</p><p>“Bourbon,” the first one snaps. Klaus nods, turning to look at the line of bottles along the back wall. </p><p>“Third in from the left, bottom row,” Drew’s voice whispers to him. His lips twitch. She knows what he is, smart girl. </p><p>“All four of you?” A grunt in acquiesce. He makes a show of pouring all four drinks and then placing them on the counter in front of the group. They all reach for a glass and knock them back quickly. The two standing return their attention to the rest of the room.</p><p>“Now, as I said before, we’re looking for someone,” the second man says, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulls out a folded photograph and flicks it across the counter. Klaus unfolds it and pretends to study it, his brow furrowed. The photograph is unmistakably Drew, but from a happier time; she’s at the beach, hair blowing around her face, laughing at the camera.</p><p>“Never seen her before in my life,” Klaus says, handing the photograph back. The men are sceptical at his response. They exchange a glance. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“I’ve worked here every night for months,” Klaus says, frustrated that they’re carrying vervain. “Believe me, I would remember her. Is she missing?”</p><p>“Doesn’t concern you,” is the growled response. They stand, still eyeing him. One of them passes him a card with only a phone number on it. “If you do see her, give us a call.” Klaus nods, making a show of putting the card in his pocket. The group slowly moves away, towards the door. Klaus watches them until they are out of the door and waits several more moments until he hears their heavy footsteps on the cold gravel outside. He crouches in front of Drew, pushing the box out of the way.</p><p>“They’re gone,” he says softly. She stares back at him with wide eyes, no doubt uncomfortable wedged into the small space. He offers her a hand; trembling, she takes it and he helps her to her feet. She doesn’t move away from him as her eyes dart around the bar again, starting at the door. Klaus notes that the only person paying them any attention is Mickey, who is walking towards the bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Predator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit to my best friend for helping me figure out where this story was actually going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half of Klaus’ attention is on the four lumbering sets of footprints outside. He heard them climb into vehicles, but they haven’t yet driven away.</p><p>“Who are you?” Mickey demands when he reaches them, glaring at Klaus. “What are you doing behind my bar?” He reaches for Drew and pulls her towards him, his voice turning urgent. “Did they see you?”</p><p>“No,” she replies reassuringly, though her voice betrays her fear. She runs her hand over her face. “No, I hid.” The three of them have moved to a corner of the room, away from the bar.</p><p>“Who is this?” Mickey’s attention is once again on Klaus.</p><p>“Klaus.” He doesn’t offer his hand, instead looking at Drew. She returns his gaze with surprise flashing across her features.</p><p>“Mikaelson?” She asks, her voice quiet. Klaus smirks.</p><p>“The very one,” he replies.</p><p>“Do I want to know?” Mickey asks, raising an eyebrow at the exchange.</p><p>“No,” Drew tells him. “He saved my life just now, and that’s what’s important.” Klaus notes that he still hasn’t heard any cars driving away from the bar.</p><p>“At the risk of seeming uninterested in your gratitude, I feel I should mention that they’re still outside.” Drew inhales sharply, closing her eyes for the briefest moment.</p><p>“Christ,” Mickey groans. “I don’t want to know how you know that.”</p><p>“Front?” Drew asks Klaus. He nods.</p><p>“Four of them in two cars, as far as I can tell.”</p><p>“Even going out the back will be risky,” Mickey says, scratching the back of his neck. “The back alley comes right out round the front of the bar.” Drew sigh, biting her lip. She finally looks up at Klaus; he can see in her eyes that she’s ready for a fight.</p><p>“Is there a catch to you helping me?” She asks, holding his gaze. He regards her carefully; ordinarily he would ask for something in return, but this time he finds himself unable to make any of his usual outrageous demands. The men are still loitering, convinced their search has led them here for a reason.</p><p>“One thing,” he says.</p><p>“What?” She looks at him warily.</p><p>“All I ask, once I have helped you, is for you to explain why you’re in need of it.” Now it is Drew’s turn to regard him carefully. Mickey is not so controlled.</p><p>“So that you can blackmail her into doing–”</p><p>“Fine,” Drew interrupts. Mickey gapes at her. “Fine. Whatever. Just help me.” Klaus’ smirk is back.</p><p>“We’ll go out the back,” he says. “Lead the way.” Mickey looks again at Drew, who nods at him. With another glance at Klaus, Mickey leads them through the bar kitchen, towards a heavy back door. He gestures for them to stop as he opens it, stepping out to look around. He moves back inside and pulls Drew into a fierce hug.</p><p>“Be careful,” he whispers.</p><p>“Always.” Drew pulls back and gently kisses his cheek before following Klaus out the door, pulling it shut behind her. The back alley is eerily quiet; Klaus listens to the men, still sat in their cars, waiting diligently outside the bar.</p><p>“What should we do?” Drew asks, pulling her jacket sleeves down.</p><p>“They’re still waiting,” Klaus replies. “Sounds like they’ve got eyes on the front door and where this alley comes out.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“They’re carrying vervain. If we can get that away from them, I can question them about how they found you.”</p><p>“How are we going to do that?” He looks at her, his eyes glinting.</p><p>“How good are you at playing the bait?” She doesn’t even argue; Klaus is impressed.</p><p>“You want me to lead them around here?”</p><p>“It would be best to lead them away from here. Just around the corner from here is another, darker alley. Can you move quick enough to lead them there?”</p><p>“How do I know you’re not just going to let them have me?” Klaus smirks. Finally, a question he can enjoy answering.</p><p>“Because, love, they’re my dinner.”</p><p>A moment passes, and Drew nods. She squares her shoulders as Klaus moves, disappearing from her side. He perches on the roof of a building overlooking the other alley, listening to her slow footsteps. She’s trying to calm her breathing, coming closer and closer to moment that she’ll be seen.</p><p>She breaks into a run, gravel flicking everywhere around her feet as she sprints towards Klaus. There are shouts as one man from each car jumps out to follow her on foot, the other two scrambling to start their cars. Klaus holds his breath, listening to the pounding footsteps of the two men as they gain on Drew. She’s so close.</p><p>“Come here, you little bitch!” One of them yells, reaching out to grab the back of her jacket. His fingertips almost touch her but not quite, just as she rounds the corner. She runs past Klaus, further into the alley, as the two men follow. Klaus is out of sight of all of them; he can hear Drew’s panicked breathing as she reaches a dead end.</p><p>The cars pull into the alley, headlights lighting up Drew’s face as she whirls around to face them. The other men climb out of the cars and all four of them advance menacingly on her.</p><p>Klaus leaps from the building, landing gracefully on his feet in front of Drew. The men are visibly startled, and one of them stumbles, but they quickly regain their composure. From his jacket, one of them pulls out a wooden cane with a sharp point. Klaus almost laughs aloud as he watches the man wield the cane like a sword; he clearly has the knowledge of how to kill a vampire, but no experience in actually doing so.</p><p>Klaus observes the four men as they continue to move forwards, noting the distinct lack of training in the way they walk, the way their shoulders are hunched forward in an attempt to be intimidating, the heaviness of their footsteps echoing through the ground. Most likely thugs hired to find Drew.</p><p>“Found yourself a little vamp protector, have you?” One of them snarls. “Don’t worry too much. When we’ve finished him off, his body can come back with us.” His position at the front, and the way the other three flank him, marks him very clearly as the leader.</p><p>“None of us are going anywhere,” Klaus says quietly. He’s bored of them already. The men exchange a glance, sniggering. They think this is going to be easy for them. They don’t know that by glancing away from Klaus, even for a second, they’ve already lost.</p><p>He moves before they turn their eyes back, flitting towards the three goons. He snaps all three of their necks in quick succession, before reaching out to rip the leader’s jacket from his body. He returns to his position in front of Drew, dangling the jacket from his fingertips, before the three bodies hit the floor. Behind him, Drew stifles a gasp.</p><p>The wooden cane falls from one of their hands, rolling away from them.</p><p>The leader stumbles, trying to regain his balance, as he stares in horror at the bodies behind him. He whips back around to face Klaus, eyes wide, and starts to back away. Klaus sighs. He drops the jacket and suddenly appears behind the man, causing him to trip and fall. Klaus kneels in front of him, grabbing his collar.</p><p>“Tell me who sent you,” he demands. The man stutters, trying to fight the effects of compulsion, but he loses.</p><p>“Her husband.” His voice cracks as he gives Klaus a name.Drew sucks in a breath, but Klaus ignores it.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because she humiliated him, and then took off.” The man is sobbing now, fully aware that he’s going to die. “He won’t stand for it. He needs to make an example of her.”</p><p>“I had rather hoped it would be more interesting than that,” Klaus remarks, sighing. “When was the last time you updated him on the progress of your search?”</p><p>“Last week. We were supposed to check in with him tonight.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know your search led you here?”</p><p>“No.” Klaus looks up at Drew, who has slowly walked towards them.</p><p>“Anything you want to ask him?” He asks patiently. She shakes her head. “Are you sure? It could be your only chance.”</p><p>“There’s nothing he can tell me that I don’t already know.” Klaus stares at the dishevelled, frightened but determined woman in front of him and the hardness in her eyes tells him that she does indeed know everything this man could tell them, and much more.</p><p>“Then it’s time for me to clean up this mess. Will you go back inside and get me a drink? I’ll be in soon.” He smirks, enjoying the way her eyes grow wide with understanding as he opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into the man’s neck. Blood fills his mouth and he is only vaguely aware of her footsteps moving away from him, focusing instead on the life he’s taking.</p><p>*</p><p>Drew is waiting for Klaus by the bar when he saunters in twenty minutes later, a drink already poured. As before, and despite his obvious better mood, nobody pays him any attention as he walks through the crowd and takes a seat next to her.</p><p>“Cheers.” He lifts the glass to his lips and knocks it back. “Where’s your mistrusting friend?”</p><p>“Upstairs. He lives in the apartment above the bar.” She’s still tense, but much calmer than she had been earlier. “Did you enjoy your meal?” Klaus chuckles softly.</p><p>“I’ve had better, but it did the trick.” She’s quiet for a moment, staring into her drink.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says quietly. “Things would be very different if you hadn’t helped me.” Her tone is resigned, a hint that she resents asking for help but has accepted that she won’t always be able to get by without it.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” The concern he felt for her earlier is still there, now mixed with a strong desire to protect her. He recognises this, as it’s often how he feels about his sister, Rebekah. When she’s not getting on his last nerve, that is.</p><p>“Another drink?” She doesn’t wait for a response as she reaches for the bottle in front of her and fills up his glass. He turns in his seat to look at her.</p><p>“Now it’s your turn. What can you tell me that he couldn’t?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>